


first kisses are never what you dream

by FluffNAngst



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, also bart's maybe add that's how I wrote his thoughts anyways, jaime has anxiety, jaime is an idiot but I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffNAngst/pseuds/FluffNAngst
Summary: alternate titles: cassie saves the day as well as her otp, MUTUAL UNREQUITED PINING, i havent written anything in years so dont blame me for this okay,





	1. Bart.

"Mistletoe?"

Jaime was looking down at him, and grinning in the stupid way he does when Bart doesn't know something about the past. It's not like there was even CHRISTMAS in the future, how was he supposed to know about a random small leaf hanging in the doorway over his head that probably doesn't even MEAN anything important-

"It's a tradition!" Gar jumped in. "You have to kiss anyone you're standing under the mistletoe with!"

Ohh. Oh, no. He can't kiss JAIME, not like this, can he back out he can totally back out right and man-he-thinks-he’s-gonna-puke-

"Hey, it's not serious. You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable." Jaime was looking at him, and god, why is he like this. Now he CAN'T back out, with him being UNDERSTANDING, and STUPID, with his cute, dumb, worried face.

"No, I have to do it! It's a _tradition_ , her-man-oh!" Bart tried for a bright smile, and maybe this WAS a bad idea, frick, he can't back out now he literally just said he would do it. Why can't he make up his mind. At least he'll be kissing Jaime and not someone else, that would seriously suck and-

“Alright, if you’re sure.”

Okay, Jaime is leaning in this is it this is the moment of truth will there be a spark like in the movies? Probably an angels chorus, or something.

Jaime pecked him on the lips and leaned back, grinning. "Oh, do you smell that? I think someone made cookies! Let's go grab some, yeah?"

Bart’s first kiss.

He can’t feel anything.

His stupid first kiss and it was Jaime and he didn't care at all. It wasn't even a kiss! It was like- like the kisses Joan gave him, or Iris. "Um, yeah, Just a sec."

"Alright, ese, want me to grab you something?"

"Yeah, sure." He could always pretend it didn't count. 

Right.

Bart thinks he's going to throw up.


	2. Jaime

Jaime thinks he’s going to throw up. 

He just kissed Bart. On the lips. Is he going to have a heart attack? Probably. Man, he should’ve just backed out, except that would be too obvious. Okay. Chill. Hopefully no one makes it weird. 

Jaime took a deep breath, thanked M’gann for the cookies, and walked back into the living room. 

Bart wasn’t there. Should he ask? Yeah, probably. “Hey, where’s Bart?”

“Bathroom.” Cassie looks… for the lack of a better word, pissed. Actually, so does everyone in the room. At him? No, what could he have done-

“Is everything okay?” Okay that was the wrong thing to say. Everyone is definitely mad at him. Specifically.

[I am detecting increased hostility. Recommenced course of action is eliminating the threat. I will-] 

“Not right now.” Jaime looked around nervously. “Uh, guys, you all seem pretty upset, what’s going on?” Wrong choice of words, Reyes.

“Why don’t you ask Bart?” Cassie again. 

“What?” Okay, that’s weird. What does Bart have to do with this. He did seem kind of off after the- kiss, but…

“Is this about the mistletoe thing?” And, yep, that was it.

“Of course it is, idiot!” Okay, not feeling the aster right now. “He’s from the future, and he didn’t even know what a mistletoe was! How do you know that wasn’t his first kiss?” 

His first- oh, _fuck_.

Jaime spun around and raced towards the bathroom.


	3. Jaime and Bart

Jaime runs down the hall, heart pounding and when he reaches the bathroom... oh no. Is Bart crying? This is way worse than he thought. He needs to fix this immediately

"Hey, Bart? Can you open the door for me?"

Bart's sniffling stops. "No, I'm using the bathroom! Gross, man!" His voice sounds watery. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Bart, seriously. Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" Oh, boy. 

"Cassie told me..." Ugh, no.

"Cassie said that might have been your first kiss." Better, but still. Way too blunt.

~~~

Bart is going to kill Cassie Sandsmark.

"No, of- go away." Why is she like this.

"No. Open the door."

You know what? "Okay, fine." He is DONE. Bart yanks open the door, and to his credit, only pauses a second when he sees Jaime's face. He is done hiding, and if it- if it ruins their friendship, whatever.

"I have to tell you something." Jaime looks slightly taken aback, but Bart pushes forward. 

"That was my first kiss."

Dangit Jaime, not now with the puppy dog eyes. He doesn't even look properly surprised, just wait until he hears the bomb Bart is about to drop on him. Figuratively.

"Bart-"

"SHH! Let me finish.

Bart took in a deep breath. "I like you. Romantically. I wouldn't be this upset otherwise, so. Yeah."

There's the surprise. The sweet sense of victory is almost enough to quiet his stomach, which is currently doing somersaults.

~~

Bart likes him. Oh my god, Bart likes him. OH MY GOD, BART LIKES HIM.

Bart looks like he regrets saying that out loud. Jaime should say something. ‘I like you too’ would work. ‘Same’ would probably break the tension. ‘I love you, Bart’ is fine.

“Oh,” Jaime says faintly.

Dammit.

Bart looks at the ground. “I don’t, um, expect you to feel the same, I just needed to, like clear the air, and, um… yeah?”

Jaime needs to clear his thoughts. But… there is no way he’s leaving Bart right now. Not after a tender confession. Jaime almost snorts, but now is not the time, Reyes, pull yourself together!

“I’m…” Jaime takes a deep breath. No thinking, only action. “I’m sorry your first kiss was so bad.” 

Bart’s face is stricken. 

“But, if you wanted, I can fix that for you?”

Wow, that was sooooo smooth. Great job.

Bart flushes after a few seconds of thought. “Uh. Um. So. That means?”

“That means I like you too.”

“Oh.”

After a few seconds of Bart staring into the void Jaime sighs. “Is that a yes or a no?”

“Um. What.” 

Jaime leans forward, and grabs Bart’s face in his hands. “Can. I. Kiss. You.”

Bart flushed more, which Jaime hadn’t thought was possible, and stumbled over his reply. “Yes! I mean, yeah, of course, go ahead, whenever you’re-”

And then they were kissing. 

Jaime thinks his brain is short-circuiting. 

They break apart, and Jaime grins. “Was that any better?”

**Author's Note:**

> bear with me but I wrote this in like half an hour, accidentally deleted half of the last chapter, and rewrote it in five minutes. I just had to get the concept out into the world.


End file.
